Chindred Spirits
|prodcode=92B |episode=19 |wish=A girlfriend for the Crimson Chin |writer=Amy Keating Rogers |storyboard=Butch Hartman Ray Angrum |director=Michelle Bryan |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=6 |airdate= |headgag=Crimson Chin |previous=Vicky Gets Fired |next=9 Lives! |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-7/id542707402}} Chindred Spirits is the nineteenth episode of Season 6. Plot Timmy discovers that the current lameness of the recent issues of Crimson Chin comics is because that the Chin is lonely, so Timmy wishes himself to Chincinnati and creates a super heroine match for the Crimson Chin called "Golden Locks". But when the comics get too mushy, Timmy changes her into a supervillain called "Hair Razor", and must now change her back to avoid the Chin's end. Synopsis The episode begins at Timmy's home. Timmy is extremely excited for the latest action-packed edition of the Crimson Chin comic book, so he wishes up one. Unfortunately, the Chin is crying for the entire issue and eating several bowls of ice cream. As a matter of fact, he has been suffering an emotional breakdown for several past issues. In an attempt to remedy this nonsense and return the Chin to his usual crime-fighting state, Timmy wishes he, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were in Chincinnati as their respective alter egos; Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, Clefto, Ace, and Puppy Poof. There inside The Chin Cave, Timmy learns that his favorite superhero is a bachelor and simply wants a girlfriend. Shortly after, the Bronze Kneecap smashes into the hideout, and tells the Chin that he has stolen lots of money in order to defy the Chin. But the Chin just happened to receive a response to his online personal ad and leaves to find whoever replied. Kneecap then reveals he's bored due to the lack of hero-villan interaction, so Timmy sets off with his fairies to find wherever the Chin is. The Chin was in fact, at a restaurant. He tells Timmy that he was expecting a possible mate that identified herself online as "WaterLily231". The "girl" who replied, turns out, happened to be H2Olga. Surprised, the Chin puts his white fedora on Timmy, to make him the "Chin". Before leaving, she tells Timmy that he is too young for her and to call her once Timmy gets his driver's license. Not amused by the fact the Chin is blind-dating, he wishes immediately wishes for a girlfriend for the Chin that both met the Chin's romance needs and was a strong vigilante as well. Kneecap later made a successful attempt to "Cleft-nap" Timmy in order to find someone who could defy him and end his boredom once and for all. The person who would come to rescue Timmy was the lady Timmy wished up for, a bachelorette superheroine named Golden Locks with a really large hairdo that was also her powers, and a sense of love for young children. When Kneecap, now satisfied with the action, shot several bomb rockets at Goldie, she used her "Helmet Hair" shield attack to block the attack. She later than used hair spray and a hair dryer to trap Kneecap and free Timmy, whom Goldie delivered a face tickle to. The Chin is impressed and asked for her hand in love. She agreed, and the flew off, making Cosmo cry at a "happy ending". Once back at home, Timmy wishes up a future issue of the Crimson Chin called The Crimson Chin and Golden Locks in The Getaway, anticipating epic battles. Much to his surprise, the issue was about the Chin and Goldie on dates. Worried that their marriage could result in a disaster, they return to Chincinnati instantly. Outside of the jewelery store that the Chin is buying an engagement ring for Goldie at, Timmy promptly wishes that Goldie didn't exist, which was impossible because she and the Chin were in love. So Timmy uses another possible, yet cruel method: he wishes Goldie was evil. That wish transforms Goldie into the Hair Razor, a villaness with static electricity hair powers . When the Chin leaves the store to present Goldie with her ring, he is shocked to see that his future wife had gone to the dark side. She starts to steal hair-style equipment and hairstylists to begin to give the residents of Chincinnati terrible haircuts. The Chin acts promptly to tell Hair Razor to surrender her evil antics instantly. But she begins to attack the Chin, first with hairpins, and then an electric razor. The Chin then persuades any trace of Golden Locks in Razor to break away from the evil that was cloaking her. When the Chin announces he will attempt to unlock Goldie's golden heart, Razor gives the Chin the biggest attack of them all: she tells the Chin that she always hated his "chiny-chin-chin", thus breaking his heart. The Chin then tells Timmy that he has surrendered. As Razor attacks the city, Timmy is forced to admit two blunders that he made. He should have never messed with the Chin's love and that he was a "selfish comic book action-loving jerk". He then wished that Razor was Goldie once again, but fails, since Razor was in love with her evil self. So Timmy also attempts what the Chin attempted, to break open Golden Locks from the Hair Razor, but this time, with "the power of love". He runs towards the Chin and tells the now-gloomed hero to kick him down the building, without Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof from saving him. So he does so. But Timmy immediately changed his mind and wanted a parachute. Of course, he originally wanted no help at all, so the Chin blocks them from casting the spell. So he tries to communicate with Golden Locks. Originally, she failed to break free from Razor, but as Timmy was about to hit the ground, Goldie finally escaped and was swift to grab Timmy. Then Goldie promised to never fight the Chin ever again, and the two shared a hug. But as the Chin prepared to engage, she admitted that she would never marry anyone who kicked a child down a building, but said they will still be friends. This made the Chin so sad, that he cried up to the point Timmy had to get an umbrella out. So they returned to the personal ads. The next day, at the same restaurant, they waited for the next girl on the list named "TheBronzeAndTheBeautiful136", which turned out to be a cross-dressed Bronze Kneecap. The Chin slams his hat on Timmy once more, but this time, Timmy places it on Cosmo's head. Kneecap, looking at the dog, decided to take him. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Lady #1 / Woman Bystander *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Stylist *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / H20lga / Lady #2 *Grey DeLisle as Golden Locks / Hair Razor / Teen Bystander *Dee Bradley Baker as The Bronze Kneecap *Jay Leno as Crimson Chin External links *Chindred Spirits full episode at Nick.com *Chindred Spirits clip at Nick.com *Chindred Spirits transcript at Scribd * Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Superhero Episodes